


Just Tonight

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuddly Galmar Stone-Fist, F/M, Ulfric and Galmar's epic Bromance, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: For Skyrim KinkmemeOriginal Prompt: As much as I'm a huge fan of smut, the things that usually kill me the most is adorable fluff. Like rot-your-teeth cute fluff with a character. Doesn't have to be with their love interest although anything cute between couples does knock me dead.Some thoughts:- Farkas finding a puppy (Or anything with Farkas because he's precious)- Anything with Gelebor- Anything with the orphans- Snuggles in bed- Taking care of a sick follower/loved one- Showering love on Pets/Faithful horses- Cooking for a loved one or housecarl...And I'm sure there's a ton of other scenarios to come up with.Give me a toothache anons!And if you want to include smut I just as no non-con/dub-con or bathroom stuff.





	Just Tonight

Ulfric knew the Dragonborn was attending her duties in the Mages' College, so when Galmar stayed in the Palace after finishing his duties as Housecarl to the Jarl, Ulfric said nothing. 

Galmar glared at Ulfric, as if daring him to comment on where he spent his nights, where he would spend tonight, but Ulfric knew the loneliness of a cold, empty bed, and he did not begrudge his oldest friend a night in his old rooms. Ulfric raised a mug in a silent toast and departed the main hall. Galmar sat back on the bench, let his head fall back on his neck, and groaned. Damn uppity Breton mage, he thought, not for the first time. He rose from the table and padded slowly to his old rooms.

Galmar slept poorly, the nightmare vision of those soldiers and civilians he had failed to protect returning to haunt his sleeping mind. After tossing and turning, Galmar gave up the pretence of trying to sleep, and sat up in bed. His eyes well used to the dimness of the room spotted a shadow inside the door.

"Who goes?" Galmar growled, hand on his axe.

"Only me, love," replied Rozenn in a tired voice. "I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I was being sneaky."

"You didn't wake me," Galmar grunted, masking his surprise. He replaced the weapon on the bedside stand. "I didn't even hear the door opening. It was the... the dreams, again."

Rozenn dropped her pack to the floor with a light thump, and hooked a magic stave on the wall-mounted weapon rack by the door, knowing how Galmar disliked such weapons. She pulled her robes up over her head, tossing those to the floor by her pack, and, clad only in breastband and loincloth, made her way to Galmar in the bed.

"Mmm," she moaned lightly as they kissed, gladder than ever that College business had brought her back to Eastmarch when his arms wrapped around her, and drew her flush against his warm body.

"You're cold," Galmar noted, dragging the bedclothes over her.

"I don't know if you noticed, love, but Eastmarch isn't exactly as temperate as, say, the Alik'r or the West Weald," Rozenn murmured, amused.

"Let me warm you up," Galmar said between gentle kisses to her temples and crown.

Rozenn shook her head. "Not tonight, love. I'm all but wiped out. Bloody Eye of Magnus opened gates in Eastmarch, and I had to close them. I'm all out of magicka, and I have to get back to Tolfdir to tell him it's done. I just wanted to see you," she explained. "I'll stay - just tonight - and return to Winterhold at first light."

"Just tonight," Galmar harrumphed, but patted the mattress beside him. Rozenn kissed him again, then curled up, her back to his belly. 

"I'll sleep better here than on the road, anyway," she said, sounding defiant.

"I'm not complaining, Breton," Galmar replied around a yawn. "So will I."

They slept.


End file.
